


Sparks Into a Flame

by deadmannewil, Memesinlord



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Drama & Romance, F/M, First Crush, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Fun, Gift Fic, Gifts, Love, Love Confessions, Romantic Fluff, Swearing, Wholesome, almost no angst, mutual confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadmannewil/pseuds/deadmannewil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memesinlord/pseuds/Memesinlord
Summary: Kris and Susie mutually confess to one another, for their greater good.Fluff, lots and lots of fluff.Co-written with Memesinlord [https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memesinlord/pseuds/Memesinlord/works], give him my regards as well.
Relationships: Kris & Susie (Deltarune), Kris/Susie (Deltarune)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Sparks Into a Flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Only Wholesome Stuff/DeadAlchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Only+Wholesome+Stuff%2FDeadAlchemist).



It was a simple day. A simple day, in a simple place, that was of course populated by simple creatures.

That’s just how it is at times. Simpleness, The mighty simpleness.

Simplicity is a soothing thing, and thanks to simpleness and the mood of the Saturday, one dragon youngster, who’s name was Susie, was currently in a deep slumber, one that the youngster desperately required.

However, the alarm clock, thrice damned be it’s circuits, started to blare its shrill ring, awakening the dragon, a slight whimper coming out of their maw.

“Ugh…” - Was of course, the first wonderful sound to escape from the fierceful dragon.

With a few blind taps on the table, she eventually turned off her alarm. And, if this was any other day, she’d probably return to her slumber, and while she was tempted to… there was one big reason for her to not give in to the temptation. The friend she had to meet with today.

A friend that gave her motivation to try and be a better person, and seeing them meant that she had to wake up even though the alarm clock was very early, especially for Saturday.

The friend of hers, the human, Kris, the one she held dearly, was an early bird (or so she thought). So of course, to keep up with the one she cared for, she would have to wake up at such an ungodly hour.

...Even though her sleep schedule is a mess, of course. She’d try, she’d get it all done.

Well to be fair, her thoughts were a mess as well as her sleep schedule, so she had to. First step of course, would be to wake up and go to the bathroom.

And with a few grunts, with a few stretches, she stood up from her bed, a large yawn sounded across the room as her jaw spread wide, displaying her rows of sharpened fangs resting within.

Her shabby, lonely, poor house of course, wasn’t thankful for the bulky dragon walking freely on its floor. Producing a myriad of creaking noises in protest, which made the dragon mildly annoyed. Though, she wasn’t in a position to complain.

The house sets the rules, not her. One day though, she probably would win.

Probably…

This wasn’t what she needed to think about now, however. As such, she made a few final stretches and lifted her ridiculously large dumbbells. Exercising her biceps, she continued onto the other arm, lifting the dumbbell again and again, until it hit the grand number thirty.

Wiping the sweat on her forehead away, she went to the bathroom, and closed the door behind her, not forgetting to hit the lights.

As the lightbulb hanging from the ceiling flickered on, filling the cramped bathroom with a faint buzzing noise, She ignored it, and retrieved her washcloth, wetted it under the faucet, poured some of the ‘finest’ cheapskate shower gel she could find, and started her cleansing ritual.

The bubbles coalesced over her body and alongside some of her older scales, the accumulated dirt and dust was washed away. As she did this she gradually relaxed as the warm water was a pleasure to her scaly skin, especially for the scales that had most recently come in, and with the scrubbs, she felt relief in her cleansing ritual working as intended. As she neared the point of cleanliness that she would be fine with, she simply continued. Not entirely sure as to why, she continued until she was sparkling clean. An effort that she usually did not make. However she shrugged it off, and continued to wash.

As she finished, she thoroughly dried her body with a towel, feeling extra clean and ready for the day, she took the clothes off the rack, and feeling that they were dry, she did the next task on her list, ironing the clothes. With the clothes in hand, she made her way to the ironing board, the iron sitting nearby, ready to be plugged in and used.

She readily plugged it in, with the water already poured inside of it, she laid her white casual T-Shirt and jeans on top of the board. Setting her jacket to the side as it wasn’t something to iron, since it was made from a material that would burn quickly.

After she had ironed her clothes and was satisfied with the result, she changed from her pajama clothes to her casual attire. After putting the jacket on last, she unplugged the iron, as her house didn’t need to be burnt down just yet.

She glanced at the time on her phone, and seeing as it was just 1:20PM meant she would have quite a long time before meeting up with her friend, so she decided to eat some breakfast.

1:50PM… Mom is apparently out working overtime. According to the note at least, so Susie decided to get some simple cereal and settle down in front of her crappy television to watch a random show.

…

After finishing her bowl of cereal and watching some unremarkable television show for a few hours, Susie finally checked her phone and sighed in relief, it was finally 3:40PM, meaning it was time for her to get out of her house and leave to meet up with Kris.

She approached the door to leave, but before she opened the door, she quickly nabbed the keys on a nearby shelf and walked outside. She stepped out, shutting and locking it. It wasn’t like they had much to steal, but if what they did have was stolen, that would cause many problems. Also her mother would get mad if she left the door unlocked.

She set out for the meeting point, a familiar path at this point as she and Kris had hung out many times before. They usually met up at the main crossroad in town. As such she speedily walked to their usual point.

As she moved, she couldn’t help but feel a warmth in her chest as she considered the possibilities of the day. What would happen? Something ridiculous yet hilarious? Or something spectacular?  
She sighed as she thought of what possibilities stood before them, she soon arrived at the meeting point she glanced around and saw no sign of the brunette male individual. She silently blamed herself for forgetting that Kris was all but an early bird. That meant of course, is that she'd have to wait.

She checked her phone and found that, well… She was very early. This surprised Susie, she must have been walking very fast to arrive at 3:55. This meant she had to wait nearly half an hour for Kris to arrive if he was on time. She sighed, leaned on a nearby street sign, and started to think. At first nothing in particular, just leaning there with her eyes closed. But soon thoughts and questions started to come to her, the first question that came was: why was she so invested in these meetings anyways?

Well, she knew that spending time with Kris made her… well downright happy, it made her feel more confident and…free. He was practically her first friend… the first that didn’t ditch her for her mean exterior - heck, they made the project together and somehow surpassed the intelligence duo of Noelle and Berdly - and that made her smile genuinely at her academic result. Although she and Kris couldn’t take all the credit, Noelle and Berdly were not the most cooperative of partners when paired together, Susie and Kris had a good laugh at Berdly’s miserable attempts to woo Noelle many times.

But what she didn’t quite understand however, is the bond between the two. There was definitely something making them tightly knit. But that something is unknown to her but… She had her suspicion that it may be something that was utterly foreign to her, nor even something she would have ever considered beforehand.

She isn’t one to listen or read love stories, in fact, in each movie she were to watch, so-called “Love Lines” aren’t quite her forte, if anything, it’s something she absolutely despises.

Why watch a movie to see two actors, acting like they love each other? What’s the fun in that? What’s the love in that?

She felt her hackles rise at remembering that, a fairly disproportionate response, she could tell even through her somewhat clouded mind. Her mind was a mess, but the reason it was a mess was because of Kris.

He was a friend who, as much as she was afraid to admit it, she… might want much more than just a friendship.

The natural continuation to this conundrum followed, was it mutual? When would she come out with her emotions if at all? Would she ever feel her emotions calm down so she could sort them out? This line of questioning continued and continued, many questions came, but painfully few answers. As such, she continued to think, slowly losing awareness of her surroundings.

Time continued to march on, and eventually the other half of the two arrived. Not too far from the spot of the meeting.His wristwatch told him that it was 4:16, meaning that he would be a little bit early. All the more reason for him to not be hasty… Or, so he thought until he saw Susie sitting on the ground, leaning against the street sign.

He, at first, felt a little bad inside. Unsure why, he wanted to come to her faster, as to not to keep her waiting.

However, his mischievous side, it presented a different, amusing idea. He quickly reached for his phone, and saw that it had reception, and there was access to the infamous free-sound library. He found a small clip of a shrill screech, scary enough to be used in a budget horror-movie. He grinned in malicious glee as he set the volume to max.

He creeped silently behind the thinking dragon, his grin spreading ever further across his face, as he readied his phone, he slowly brought the phone up, close to Susie’s ear, and pressed play.

Susie leapt into the air, completely caught off guard, she frantically whirled around seeing what the source was, only to find Kris, bent over on his knees laughing his ass off. In a fit of exasperation, she leapt at the poorly-dodging Kris, gripping him by the scruff of his signature sweater, and lifted him into the air.

Of course, the human attempted to stop laughing, eventually settling with a grin of barely contained laughter as he stared at Susie’s expression of annoyance. Confident in the fact that she wouldn’t hurt him at all.

The two stared at each other in uneasy silence, before Susie broke. Laughing as the adrenaline started to slowly ease, Kris quickly joined back in, unable to contain himself any longer and with both of them laughing their asses off, Susie acted on instinct and wrapped Kris in a fraternal hug, causing a faint blush to spread across both of their faces. Susie knew full well why one spread across hers, but was nowhere near as sure as to why Kris blushed.

A few moments of them winding down from Kris’ antics has passed and eventually they separated from the other and the dragon started to speak: “Well… about time you showed up. That took your sorry ass too long.”

“Too long? You know, people agree to a time because it’s convenient for them. If you wanted to meet up early, you could’ve just told me. I’m just a really heavy sleeper, really. But um, you didn’t so… You came here early.” Kris said, shrugging. 

“Nah, man, I getcha. I mean it was my fault coming here early, eh?” - She said, scratching the back of her neck.

Kris smiled at her while crossing his arms. Susie looked away sheepishly.

“I mean, it technically was, but I don’t see it as something for you to blame yourself for.” - He said with a stern gaze, something he had obtained from his mother.

“Right. I guess it’s just no one’s fault, eh?” - She asked.

“Yeah, it's not a big deal at all.” Kris said with a chuckle.

“Yup.” 

“So we going?” - Kris said, a smile appearing on his face.

“Yeah. To where?” - She asked.

“Eh. We’ll figure it out, I’m sure.” - Kris said, with a slight shrug.

And so, off they went, aimlessly in a random direction. Kris felt his heartbeat still pounding in his ears, it had started when Susie lifted him off the ground. The cause was obvious to him, even though it was a bit uncomfortable and embarrassing to think, he had to admit: Susie was damn gorgeous and had quite a bit of muscle, enough to easily lift him as she had just shown.

Kris, noticed a feeling… something radiant from his soul, something that spread warmth throughout what felt like his entire being. It… felt nice. It felt… really nice.

Kris also noticed another detail, the feeling seemed to come from him thinking about Susie… and it struck him like a lightning bolt. Did… he like Susie?  
Could it really be that he liked her in… that way? Or was it not like that?

The more Kris pondered the situation, the more a creeping blush grew on his face and the louder his heart beat in his chest. The more situations he envisioned, the more his eyes started to lose focus, the more he lost track of the conversation the two were having, and letting his feet take him wherever in a mindless daze, his mind preoccupied itself with racing through scenario after scenario. Until Kris could not deny it without lying to himself, he wouldn’t mind going further with Susie. In fact, he’d love it… but trying anything carried a great risk. The risk of losing his friend.

As he regained focus, he quickly looked around his surroundings. They appeared to be walking in the direction of the police station. That however, wasn’t that important, but it was a relief to Kris to know where he was situated.

“...So yeah, that’s why I believe that chalk isn’t an option to resort to, if all food is doomed.” - Susie said, looking expectantly at Kris, as Kris realized that he had utterly lost track of the conversation.

“Uh… Would, um, moss suffice instead?” - Kris blurted out loud, trying to desperately improvise. His attempt prompted Susie to lightly hit his shoulder with hers.

With a snort, she replied: - “Pfft… Nah. Both are jack-shit in edibility, and both are jack-shit in nutrition.”

“You’re right.” - Kris said, shrugging it off and breathing an internal sigh of relief at his feat of improv.

“Yeah… Well, is there anythin’ on your mind? Somethin’ to talk about?” - Susie asked, as she understood that she was the one who talked the most usually, and she didn’t want to zone Kris out of any topic he wanted to talk about.

Kris put a finger to his lips in thought while he spoke: - “Oh… Hmm, I mean, I suppose that Asriel would come here somewhat soon. With, y’know, it being New Years soon.”

“Yeah. I take it you miss him a lot.” - She said, a short lived smile flashing on her face.

“...Yeah.” - Kris said, looking away from Susie and focusing on the ground.

“...Sour topic?” - She asked, voice tinged with a surprising amount of worry.

“...A bit, yeah.” - He said, holding one of his arms in embarrassment.

“It’s ok. Well, um. Maybe you can tell me about your favourite food?” - She asked, as they kept walking. Her attempt at distracting Kris would thankfully prove effective, she relaxed as Kris’ face returned to a beaming smile as he thought of his answer to her question.

“Ah! Definitely Mom’s pie.” - He said, full of confidence, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“Mom’s pie?” - She asked in confusion.

“...My mother’s Cinnamon Butterscotch pie.” - He said, pronouncing the name of the dish with fondness dripping from his words.

She snorted, and looked at Kris, who glared at her for her apparent crime of snobbing his mother’s pie. she relented: - “Sounds pretty dorky. But, can’t say that I’d be against it.”

“Once you try it, you can never look at other food the same way again.” - He said, eyes looking up defensively and determined at her, the utmost confidence in his words.

She stopped the human by placing her hand on his shoulder and gingerly requested: - “If you can grab a slice, get me one.”

“Deal. Seal?” - Kris asked.

“Seal.” - Susie replied.

The two grinned at each other, and continued to walk. As they passed QC’s diner, a herd of bunny-like monsters, walked out. Kris and Susie regarded the small group with curiosity, Kris recognized QC at the rear of the group. 

“Alright gang, it’s been fun having you over for a visit! Be sure to visit again soon!” The owner of the diner called out over the group. 

“See ya auntie!”  
“Talk to you later sis.”  
“Have a good one QC.” came the myriad of replies from the group, Kris looked over at Susie and shrugged and said: “Must be her extended family over for a while.” 

Turning their heads from the somewhat unusual sight, the two continued to walk upwards into town, but as they were about to round a corner. Susie heard the pitter-patter of running, Susie turned in time to see that a young rabbit monster around their age running towards them, at remarkably fast pace as well. She could faintly see the rest of the rabbit family fade out of sight as they turned a corner on the other end of the street. Kris was still walking forward, unaware of the rabbit monster when she caught up to them, Susie watched in surprise as the rabbit girl passed by, she reached down a hand and…

Smacked Kris on the ass and continued to jog ahead of them.

Susie’s soul welled up in wrath as she fully comprehended what had just happened, she didn’t think overly much as she started to see red as anger and jealous took over. She quickly dashed to the girl, outpacing her with her draconic legs allowing her to dash just fast enough to grab the pour soul with one of her arms, a deathly grip on the one-third sized girl in front of her. She lifted her up to stare her in the eyes as she roared into her face-  
“YOU. FUCKING. DID. WHAT. JUST NOW?”

The girl was frozen in terror. Shocked not only by the extremely terrifying dragon baring her teeth as she dangled the bunny up by her neck, but at the fact that she had been caught alone. Kris stood in silence for a moment, slowly reaching down his hand to his tarnished buttocks as he attempted to comprehened what the fuck just happend.

“I’LL ASK YOU AGAIN, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO!?” Susie roared again. Snapping Kris out of his temporary stupor, he reached out a hand, putting it on Susie’s shoulder, and spoke in as soothing a tone as he could muster:

“Calm down… It’s fine... Let her go.” 

At those words, Susie looked at Kris with a humourless grin and opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Her eyes darted between the bunny and Kris a few more times, arms tensing up and slackening.

“It was just a prank… I think. Either way, please calm down Suze. It’s fine.” The human said as he started to rub circles into the dragon’s back. She darted her eyes between the two again, before moving her face close to the bunny and spoke in a low, venomous voice.

“Do that shit again and I will eat your face off. Got it?” Before dropping her to the ground, the bunny girl quickly scooted away and as soon as she regained her footing she booked it in the direction that the rabbit family had gone. 

As the two watched as she ran into the distance, Susie’s labored breathing slowly became calmer and smoother as Kris continued to rub circles into her back.

“Thanks.” Kris murmured as he soothed her.

“...Ugh… Fuck. I’m sorry.” - Susie said guiltily and embarrassed.

“It’s fine, it surprised the both of us heh.” - Kris replied. Soon enough, Susie fully calmed down. Leaving only a somewhat awkward silence as the two stood apart, somewhat unsure of what to do next.

“...So, uh, why did you do that?” - Came his question.

“...Shut up.” - Came the reply from the embarrassed dragon, as she started to walk in a random direction.

Kris caught up, and asked again: “I really do want to know, what… why did you do that?.”

Susie stopped, and clenching her fists, she sighed deeply out of anger and self-confusion, replying: “I don’t know.”

“Alright, um… Tell me when you’ll feel up to it, I guess.” - He said, continuing to walk next to the flustered Susie.

They walked in silence as they entered the forest, Susie soon stopped at a suitable log and lowered herself onto it. Putting her face into her hands.

“...Did I fuck up?” - Susie murmured from between her scaly hands. 

“Pardon?” - Kris asked, sitting next to her, and leaning in.

“Did I fuck up?” - She repeated, louder, but still with a voice of confusion and guilt.

Kris pondered it for a few moments, but soon told Susie what he thought: - “...I don’t think you have. That was a very… odd experience. It’s understandable that you reacted in that sort of way.”

Kris scooched closer to Susie, reaching his arm out he took one of her clawed hands into his, revealing her face as he started to lower her hand, and started to stroke it gently, rubbing his thumb in her palm. Staring into her eyes steadily. She lowered her other arm, but averted eye contact, instead staring at the ground.

“I guess but… I think I acted somewhat… extreme, no?” - She confided.

“You have…” - Kris started before thinking, falling silent as he attempted to think of how to word it properly.

She looked at Kris, this time Kris averted eye contact, looking down at the grass. But he continued to stroke her hand.

“So did I fuck up?” - She asked again, tired and wanting an honest answer.

“No.” - He said, determinedly.

She raised an eyebrow at this, and asked: - “How? How didn’t I fuck up?””

“Because you’re still learning.” - The human replied, looking up at her once more.

Susie kicked the ground with her foot heavily, making a hole in the dirt.

“If I’m fucking up while learning, it’s still fucking up!” - She yelled exasperated into the surroundings.

Susie’s gaze fell to the ground once more while the human gazed on sadly, wanting to comfort but not sure how to.

“You’re right…” - He said, pausing his hand in hers, before disentangling it and wrapping it around her back.

“I just don’t get… What kind of people even do that? Why did she… UGH!” - She grumbled in frustration.

“It’s okay. Let it out.” - He said, hugging her with one arm.

“I’m just tired of this weirdness that can just happen and fuck everything up to shreds. I’m annoyed as hell, honestly and--” - Her stomach grumbled. - “...I guess I’m hungry as well.”

“Have you eaten?” - Asked Kris.

“Yeah… not enough I guess.” - Came the somewhat sheepish response.

“What d’ya say about going to QC?” - He asked the second one. “Uh…hoping that the family isn’t there.” - He added as he realized how that might be a bad idea.

“Heh, sure. I’ll give it a shot.” - She said, calming down.

“My treat then.” - Kris said right away, as he stood up from the log.

“Dude… I got the money.” - She said, her face neutral.

“My treat. Come on, humour me a bit, please?” - Kris said, feeling an instinctive obligation to do this.

“...Fine, freak.” - She eventually relented, looking away from Kris, as she stood up as well.

They started the trek back to hometown and out of the woods, on the way they walked in silence. That is until-

“At least I’ll be a kind freak.” - Kris blurted out, breaking the silence.

“Best kind.” - Susie replied with a grin, hitting his back lightly.

“Heh… Yup.” - He said, looking at her with a beaming smile.

That damned smile, it made Susie look away from Kris again in an effort to hide the creeping blush.

She finally understood that, yes… She liked him. He and his happiness always made her smile. He made her days quite worthwhile and bright.

...At this point, Susie knew that she wanted to reach out and try to grab that perfect future.

She’ll confess… She hoped Kris would like her back, she felt an uncontrollable grin spread across her face as she thought of the what if... But if he didn’t like her back, she prayed that their friendship would survive.

...But those prayers were for naught, as little did she know, Kris did in fact, like her as well. 

So they walked, eventually arriving on the main road. The weather was nothing out of the ordinary, it was just a simple evening. Susie glanced up and noticed the position of the sun, apparently they have been walking for quite a while, since roughly two hours have passed by.

They resumed their usual chatter as they walked, the previous event pushed to the back of their minds for the moment.  
“...Y’know, like, modern fashion is bullshit.” - Susie thought aloud.

The human chuckled as he replied: - “Oh, I know what you mean. That’s why I just wear my sweater.”

Susie gave a chuckle of her own and gave a pat to his shoulder.

“That’s not good man. I’d like to see you show your clothing tastes more often. Heh, who knows, maybe you’re some gothy kid.” - She said, a smirk brandished on her jaw.

Unamused, Kris replied: - “...Har-har. Funny as heck you are.”

After a fit of mild chuckling from the dragon, she asked a simple question: - “Why can’t you just drop the f-bomb sometimes, man?”

Kris immediately said that he could, but couldn’t get into the habit.

“Wh-- Ah, your mom, ain’t that the reason?” - The dragon asked. 

“Correct-a-mundo.”

“Eugh. That sounds rough.” - She said, idly scratching her cheek with a claw as she considered the idea.

Kris shrugged, but also shuddered: - “Yeah… Trust me, going to church for a week straight, and having my mouth washed with soap wouldn’t be something I’d enjoy.”

“Yeah… Guess you won’t. Oh well, I’ll drop the ‘fuck’ bombs all I want… He-he-heh.”

Suddenly for her, Kris with a serious tone, said: - “You should tone it down, though.”

“Why?”

“Well… Dunno. Seems unfair.”

“...Fair point, actually. Can’t have the momma’s boy feel offended by my power of saying big boy words.” - She said teasingly, bumping his shoulder once again.

“Hey, shut it. It’s not being offended. I’m just… Dunno, feels wrong for some reason.”

“Don’t tell me that you became a good guy, suddenly?”

“...Guess I did. Shfrick.” - He said.

“...Perfect word usage, fruck.”

“...You combined the f-bomb with the ‘freak’ nickname you gave me, didn’t you?” - Kris asked, ready to face-palm. That however only gave the amused dragon a chance to stick her tongue out at the human.

“Yeah. And huh, look. We, uh, arrived.” - She said, as she retracted her tongue.

“Oh. We have. Well, ladies first.”- Kris said, mockingly bowing as he held the door open.

“I’m not a ‘lady’.”- Susie complained as she put her arms across her chest.

“Correct. You’re a bad lady.”- Kris replied, giving Susie finger guns.

“Now that’s more like it.” - Susie grinned as she headed inside.

“...Not really.” - The human said under his breath as he followed his other half inside. As they walked into the diner, the owner/waitress, CJ flashed them a warm and homely smile.

“Hey guys! Welcome. Take your seats, I’ll be with you shortly.” - she greeted the familiar two, they had made many stops by as such she was not overly surprised to see the two.

Kris’ - “Hey QC!” - and Susie’s - “Thanks.” were pronounced at the same moment. That gave the two a cosy feeling inside.

They sat at the unoccupied table. Kris noticed that the sunlight was dimming outside, he glanced at his wristwatch and saw that it was 6:55 PM.

“So. I’m paying.” - He started saying, turning to Susie, who was across from him.- “I’ll take the usual burger. You?”

She looked at Kris, and looked away. - “...Just get me what you’ll have.”

“Alright.” - He said with a shrug.

“Hey. You guys got your orders? Today it’ll be on the house, actually. We’re celebrating our birthday, and as such, couples get a discount. Well, usually it’s a discount, today it’s a free meal.” - The diner-keeper said, as cheerful as ever as she stared at the two with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Both friends flushed immediately. Not expecting to hear those words come out of QC’s mouth.

“Sweet... But uh, we’re not really a couple.” - Kris explained, as he felt a small pang in his chest.

“...Yeah, we’re not.” - Susie confirmed, also feeling the pang in her chest.

The bunny however, simply grinned widely. - “Well, I’ll let you two pass AS a couple. You two are cute together, you know…” - she added with a wink.

“...Um…” - Susie mumbled awkwardly.

“...Uh.” - Echoed Kris.

“Yeah, well… What will it be?” - She said, holding a notepad, ready to write down their order.

“Two XL bubblegum milkshakes, two ‘Hunger Killer’s and uh, large fries with BBQ and Cheese as dips.” Kris said, planning to wring out as much as he could from this special.

“Mhm. Alright. Will be done in a couple of minutes! Just you wait.” - She said, pocketing the notepad.

“Thank you.” - Susie said, before she left.

“No problem sugar.” QC said, giving the ‘couple’ a warm smile before walking away and into the back of the diner.

They sat on their places, opposite from each other, in complete silence. Susie was fidgeting her hands, Kris kept his gaze locked on the door that QC had disappeared into.

“...What was that about?” - Susie, suddenly, broke the silence: - “Do we really, uh… Look cute together?”

Kris looked over at her, revealing a hearty blush that had taken up residence on his cheeks. - “I.. uh. I think? You… are rather… nice looking.” - The human male said, blush growing more vibrant with each moment.

“...Uh, same for you, man. Ha-hah…” - She said, blushing like crazy and eyes darting from place to place.

“You’re plum…” - Kris said, not looking any better himself.

“You’re not your usual you, either!” - She said, accusingly, looking away from Kris as she crossed her arms.

“...Fair point.” - Kris said, nodding as he looked away as well.

“...Yeah.” 

“...Awkward.”

“Uh-huh…”

The awkward silence was interrupted by QC returning, with the platters in her hands. She set them down on the table, the two already salivating at the sight of the delicious food.

“Eat up you two. Have a good one!”

“Thank you.” - Kris said, taking his plate with his burger closer to him.

“Thank you very much…” - Susie said, repeating Kris’ gesture.

Both of them bit into the food with great pleasure. They both savoured the most of the taste as they could.

The perfectly fried meat patty, neat tomato slice, with some salad, cheese under the patty, the mayo and the various condiments heaped on top of it all: it was truly a delicacy.

Both of them enjoyed it, they could never get enough of it’s taste. That’s why they kept coming back to QC’s, this burger of perfection.

It was impressive that both of them finished their burgers so fast fast.

“Ahh…~” - Came the satisfied exhale from the fed dragon.

“Yeah, it’s good…” - Kris agreed.

“The milkshake?... Ah, bubblegum… Weird but oddly, very pleasing…”

“Yeah, hence I picked it…”

“Not hot choco?” Susie questioned.

“Not really… Wanted something different. Choco is still better, but this is nice too.”

“Yeah… Guess so, heh…”

After taking their sweet time finishing the remainder of their meals, they waved their goodbyes to QC, and left the diner and continued their walk.

Susie’s stomach, however, betrayed her. As it made the growling sounds again. Conveniently, they stopped nearby Sans’.

Kris looked at Susie in mild bewilderment. - “Jeez… How much do you eat anyway?”

“...Heh… Heh-heh…” - A grim smile spread on her face.

Kris dug into his pocket, and with him taking out his wallet, he said to Susie. - “...Stay here, okay? I’ll go get you a hot-dog.”

“No… No need!” - She said, as she tried to stop Kris.

Kris, surprisingly, gracefully dodged her. - “Nah. Screw that noise. I’m getting you a hot dog, you’re eating it, and you’re no longer hungry, capiche?”

She understood that she, of course, couldn’t protest against Kris. As such, she sighed and decided to let him go ahead. - “...Alright.”

“Good!” - He said, and went inside the store.

Kris opened the doors and walked inside, looking for the store’s namesake. Kris found the lazy skeleton was laying in a… Hammock. Near the cash register.

“oh, look who’s walkin’ around! kiddo, what do you say for a hot-cat?” - Sans said, as he slowly stood up from his hammock.

“Hot… Cat?” - Kris questioned, seeing the not-so ordinary hot dog in the skeleton’s gloved hands.

“eh, just a differently shaped sausage on a hotdog. it’s uh, cooler if you ask me. you want it? I'll take twenty pennies for it.” - Sans said, knowing that Kris was probably a tad strapped for cash.

“That’s cheap… Thank you.” - Kris said, leaving the twenty coins and grabbing the warm cat.

“eh, I needed em for change, heh. oh yeah! look, we got some new stuff in for Gyftmas. maybe there’s something you’ll want?” - Sans suggested, waving his hand in the vague direction of the new collection.

Kris walked closer to the showcase, and saw some very nice sweaters, alongside with some candy, champagne, ornaments, tinsel, wrapping paper, and other similar items.

“Hmm… Those sweaters look nice.” - He commented, admiring the non-modern designs.

Sans smiled his usual unchanging smile. - “yeah, i can tell you that they’re very comfy and very premium. however, it’d be almost like freemium of charge, thanks to the almighty Gyftmas’ spirit!”

“Hmm… Know what? I’ll think about it. I won’t get it right now, but I may need it later.” - He said, stashing his wallet in his pocket.

Sans knowingly shrugged. - “alright, don’t worry bout it kid, they won’t disappear or nothing. well, unless Gyftmas ends, of course, heheheheheh…”

“Well, thanks for the cat. Bye, Sans.” - Kris waved, as he went to the exit.

“bye, krispy krisp.” - Sans said, lying back down inside his hammock.

Kris walked over to where Susie was waiting, and gave her the ‘hot cat’.

“Oh… Huh. That’s a funny shape.” - She said, examining the dog-- er, cat.

“Yeah.”

“How much was it?” - She asked.

“Don’t worry about it.” - Kris just said, slightly embarrassed.

“...H-... Alright.” - She made the cat disappear down her gullet in a few quick bites. She let out a satisfied hum. - “This is pretty good. Man, the shopkeeper might be pretty weird, but he knows his way around food.”

“Yeah, he does.” - Kris shrugged.

“So… Where to now?” - She asked, as she wiped away the remaining crumbs with her jacket sleeve.

“The lake. I’ve got an idea.” - Kris said, turning in the opposite direction.

Susie of course, followed him, but asked nevertheless: - “Why? It’s getting kinda chilly.”

“It is?” - He asked, looking at her, cocking his head in confusion.

Susie crossed her arms, seemingly to keep warmth. - “Yeah…”

“...Humour me, please?” - Kris asked. 

Susie thought a bit…And while it was tempting to head back somewhere warm, she couldn’t say no to Kris, what with her feelings and all. - “O-okay. For the second time.”

“Thank you.”

“Uh… Don’t mention it?”

They walked there in silence. And they each knew why, they were overwhelmed by the nervousness of what each of them were planning next. They both were afraid of rejection by the other, and the subsequent loss of a friend.

Soon enough, they arrived at the lake. A lonely bench with a lonely view of the lake.

They sat there together. Susie was entranced by the beautiful water breeze. The reflection of the moon, the leaves in the water… It was… beautiful and awe inspiring. 

“Well… Is there anything you want to tell me?” - Kris asked Susie,wanting to clear up any loose ends before making the final move.

“I do… But… Can I ask you to… S-scoot closer?”- Susie asked, her blush hidden by the darkness of the night.

“Do you want a hug?”- Kris asked, uncertain of what was coming next. 

“Yeah… I want to hold you, f-for some reason.“- the dragon stuttered out, managing to keep her gaze locked on the human.

“...I have the same request.”- Kris admitted, feeling his heart start to take the reigns over his actions.

“Then I’ll hold you, come on…”

She grabbed Kris in her large arms, wrapping them around his torso and pulled him close to her, wanting to savor every moment because it could be their last ones if he rejected her. 

Kris could feel her shaky breath, and he felt his soul beating and radiating inside.

Susie started to speak,her grip tightening around the human boy.  
“Kris… I… It’s hard for me to say this so…” - She set her gaze on the moonlit lake as she rested her snout on top of his head, and finally forced herself to say it. - “Uh… I think I’m in love with you.”

Kris froze in place, even his breathing stopped. His soul seemed to be overtaken by the sudden confession. He didn’t feel anything at first, other than complete and utter shock and surprise. 

“...W-wow… H-ha-h-haha…” - Was all he could muster out loud, his breath coming back, uneven and ragged.

“...Huh?” - Susie said, voice full of fear, the beginning of tears starting to pool in her eyes as she prepared for the seemingly inevitable rejection. 

Kris held her arm tight to his torso. He started to speak, shaky from nerves. But growing more and more determined as he spoke: - “...You know, uh… This is c-crazy. I think I love you too.”

Both of their breaths hitch as he finishes speaking. A blush spreading across Kris’ face, accompanying Susie’s. Her breath returned as she squeezed the human close, all of the fear, the worry, crashing down around her as she replays his words in her head again and again.  
She started to ramble, not thinking of what she’s saying, but saying it nevertheless in a shaky and unsteady voice: -  
“Y-y’know I was… Afraid of saying this… Afraid of rejection… Loneliness… Abandonment…”

“Susie, I’d never do that…” - Kris started, but was shushed by Susie continuing to speak.

“It’s just… Friends… I didn’t have many of those…”

“I know… I know what it’s like.”

“And… I know that my heart doesn’t lie, I know that I love you. And… Angel, I just want to hold you close, man.” - She confessed, voice cracking with tears at the end. 

Kris too, didn’t put thought into his words. Merely talking from within his heart and soul - “It’s okay… I’m yours. Hold me all you want…”

“Yeah… You’re so warm…”

“You’re somewhat cold, h-hah…”

“Yeah… Reptiles are cold-blooded, and I’m one of em.”

“...I-I think I know what you’ll need.” - Kris mumbled, a blurry image forming in his mind. 

“Huh?” - Susie queried. Confused as to what he was getting at. 

“Come with me. Come on…”

“Oh… Okay.”

“We can come to mine or your house after. You can cuddle me all you want there.” - Kris offered. 

“Deal.” - The dragon said, grinning widely, warmth spreading throughout her heart as she fully realized the importance of what just happened. 

Kris and Susie, took each other’s hand in their own, and walked off to Sans’.

“Wait here.” - Kris requested. As they arrived near the store.

“O-okay.” - Susie replied, unwilling to part ways even for a little bit. 

And Kris for the second time in the day, disappeared inside Sans’ humble abode.

“back already? what’cha want, kiddo?” - Sans asked, not bothering to rise up from his position in the Hammock.

“I want this red, starry, gyftmassy sweater.” Kris said confidently. 

“oh! that one? my bro handknitted it! yeah, buddy, sure. just give me a thousand shmeckels and i’ll see if you can get it.”

“A… A thousand?”

“i agree! way too cheap. a million shmeckles, and your soul!” - Sans said, raising his head to look at the human. 

“...Please tell me you’re just messing with me.” - Kris tiredly said. 

“heheheheh… you’re fun to tease kid. just kidding, it’s just twenty dollars. cool thing about it, is that it has two designs, on the inside it’s all skull’n’bones, kinda cool if you ask me. my brother’s a genius.”

“Twenty, heh. Here’s your twenty.” Kris grinned as he reached into his wallet readily. 

“many, many thanks! i trust ya to take it, so uh, take it and have a good night.”

“Thanks, Sans.”

Kris walked out of the store with a brand new sweater, and threw it on Susie’s head, before she could even react.

“...Gee.”

“Hah. Here. Put it on. It should keep you warmer.”

“...I… I don’t know what to tell you, dork.” Susie grumbled as she inspected the sweater, a grin slowly growing wider and wider. 

“You don’t have to say anything. You seemed like you really needed this.”

“...You were right. Ha-hah… Thank you so much…” - Susie said as she put the sweater on over her casual attire. 

“You look… Stunning in it.” He said with stars in his eyes. 

“...You-you really think so?”

“Yeah.”

“...Thanks… dork.” Susie said, blushing. 

“You’re welcome… Alright, so… Your house, my house?” Kris asked. 

“...My house. Mom would be out until tomorrow, so I guess I’ll be alone there. Wouldn’t your mom mind though?”

“One call would tell her everything she’d need to know.”

“Heh, alrighty then...”

And so, hand-in-hand again, the beefy dragon and the small human, walked together towards Susie’s home, an outcome that neither had expected from the originally mundane and average morning.

They remained quiet as they walked,simply enjoying the company of the other. And the contact of one hand in another.

They eventually arrived at Susie’s home, and when they did, Susie lead Kris in and to her room, that just so happened to have an old TV with a VHS player, with the accompanying tapes stored in a cabinet nearby. And she took off her jacket, alongside with the sweater, revealing herself in just her t-shirt.

“So… My house is a bit of a mess, I know. But, hey, I got stuff for entertainment anyway.” - She said, pointing on the tapes.

“Yeah, that you do…” - Kris said, impressed in Susie’ nostalgic tastes.

“Yeah!.. Well, I’ll go make some popcorn. Pick a movie, any you want. There are tapes for the almighty VHS to show us.” - She said, going downstairs for the kitchen.

Kris sat nearby the cabinet, and started rummaging through the tapes. The tapes with labels “Mechocop” and “Exterminator” peaked his interest, but he decided to go with “Exterminator”.

Susie came in, to see Kris putting the tape the wrong way in the player.

“Yo! Don’t do that, dummy! If you don’t know how it works, don’t break it!”

“Ahh… Sorry.”

“Nah, it’s fine. Just, wouldn’t want to stare into a wall right now, especially with a lovely guest.”

“...Guess you’re right.”

“Ah. ‘Exterminator’. That’s a great choice, Kris!”

“Is it?”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t see it.”

“...I didn’t see any classics.”

“Shit… Dude, well, you’ll be educated of proper films, starting today.”

“...Haha. Nice.”

And so, they watched the movie. Eating popcorn, chugging cola, laughing at scenes, being in awe from the clever special effects it had… They had a lot of fun.

Hours passed though, and as the night grew colder, Susie wore her new sweater again. 

“Is it getting colder for you?”

“Yeah… Man, you’re a savior.”

“Aww… It’s nothing, Sus.”

“Kris, man. It is a lot.”

“...”

“Ah, just come here. You did promise me cuddles.” - And she cuddled her human, giggling while she embraced him. Kris, was practically in her legs, held by her arms. The comfy position, was the proper name for what they were in, and they continued on with the movie.

Kris also had an urge to do something to her, so he with his two smaller hands, started tickling her chin, as he looked her in the eyes. He was surprised to her Susie purring, and making all kinds of cute and satisfied noises. 

He was so surprised to see Susie so out of her manic behaviour, that he decided to bring it up: - "Darn, you are really adorable like this…

She pat him on the head in exchange. - "It feels nice to, you know… Show it, that um. I enjoy your gestures…"

"I didn't even know you could make these adorable sounds…" - Kris said.

"I forgot that I could make them too, buddy…"

The movie continued, another hour passed. The two dorky lovers felt sleepy.

Susie yawned. - “Ah… Man, what a great movie.”

“Yeah…” - Kris nodded. He already contacted his mom, so he was allowed to stay overnight.

“...Say, what about you just sleep on me?”

“What about your back? Wouldn’t sleeping on a couch be-- *yawn*-- not that good for it?”

“Oh, just lean on me, I’ll be in a normal position. Don’t worry.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah…”

“Alright… Thank you, Sus… You’re warm and very nice…”

“Dork, you’re perfect…”

“You too… Night to you, Snuuzie… Heh...”

“Night indeed, Dreamer, pfft…”

And so they eventually fell into slumber within the embrace of the other. The warmth of newly found love blossoming between them.They may not have had much in the way of friends, but they had each other. And that is good enough for them both.


End file.
